Bunheads She Doesn't Know
by Juice95
Summary: Boo/Sasha Boo thinks Sasha hates her. But does she? Their friendship will be put to the test as Sasha tries to sort out her life and her feelings. Something like that, this summary sucks. T for language, because Sasha language isn't exactly clean.


"WHY! Forgive you? Tell me why the hell I should even still be friends with you? All you do is bitch me out and complain. Well, let me tell you something Sasha, your life is amazing! You have a dancer's body, you have money, yet you have the audacity to complain! And your parents, I would kill for parents like yours. They don't care! Rather than being over protective and pretending to believe in your dream, they just don't give a shit. All you do is push people away, don't you get is Sasha. At some point, people won't put up with your shit anymore."

Maybe I should start at the beginning...

Thursday, Sasha's house 2:00 am:  
The screaming was done. The yelling was done. The door slamming and glass breaking was done. The cursing was done. All was quiet after the storm. Sasha's parents had been fighting for the past 6 hours until her mother finally broke. Sasha's mom grabbed her car keys, slammed the front door, and drove away. The while time Sasha just sat on her bed surfing the web. She showed no emotion. She shed no tears. While her parents screamed of divorce and lawsuits, Sasha scrolled through her phone looking for someone to text. Ginny? No, she would gossip. Melanie? No, life was a joke. Boo? No, Boo was out of the question. She wanted to text Boo, she desperately wanted to text Boo, but she couldn't bring herself to send a message. Butterflies exploded in her stomach just thinking about texting Boo.

Thursday, Boo's house, 6:00 AM:  
The alarm went off on Boo's alarm clock. She slammed her fist down on it and groaned as she started to make her way out of bed. It was summer, but Fanny was having an all day ballet boot camp. A whole day of blisters, sore muscles, and Sasha's insults. Boo wasn't sure how much longer she could put up with Sasha. She was on an evil streak lately and no one was safe, especially Boo. Boo got the most of it. After showering and dressing, Boo went down for breakfast. She quietly walked down the stairs, not wanting to wake her mother. Her mom had to work nights the past week and was always exhausted, trying to care for Boo and make a living. Boo did everything she could to help out her mom, knowing how much she did for her. Boo grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet and ripped open the wrapped. Her phone buzzed loudly on the marble countertop. Boo snatched it up quickly, afraid it had awoken her mother. Fortunate it hadn't. Flipping open her phone there was a text from Sasha. She was on her way to pick up Boo and go to ballet boot camp. Boo finished her granola bar, grabbed her dance bag, and quietly left the house. She didn't want Sasha honking the horn, and waking her mother up. Sasha's car pulled up Boo's driveway. Boo snatched her dance bag, walked over to Sasha's car and opened the door and got in. _Well, Let the insults begin._

Thursday, Sasha's house, 6:00am:  
The alarm clock turned to 6:00 and Sasha shut it off before the alarm even went off. Another sleepless night, another terrible day. That seemed to be Sasha's life. One person after another walked out of her life. Her mom was just the latest chapter. Sasha tired to pretend it didn't matter, but it was her mother. As much as she hated her mother, her mother was supposed to love her and she didn't. Sasha groaned and rolled out of bed and got ready. Shower, ballet uniform, bun, and off to Fanny's stupid ballet boot camp. She considered eating breakfast, but decided against it. She wasn't feeling up to eating. Plus, going into the kitchen would be one more room she would have to go into and risk seeing her father. Sasha grabbed her car keys and her dance bag and left the house. She wasn't even sure her parents knew about the all day dance thing, but she didn't know where her mom was so they were almost on the same page. Sasha threw her bag into the back seat of her car, texted Boo she was on her way, turned the radio on and left. No interaction with her parents, and that was the way she liked it. Now to pick up Boo and start a whole day of blisters, sore muscles, and butterflies.

Sasha's car, Thursday, 7:30am:  
"Bag in the back." Sash said with our even looking at Boo. She put the car in reverse and left Boo's driveway, trying to calm the storm in her stomach while repair the hole in her heart.

Boo could tell Sasha was in a bad mood. Her facial expression, her tone of voice, the loud radio, and the way she was driving all gave it away. A bad mood meant a lot of insults. Boo was going to try and stay out of the way as long as she could.

"Oh, come on grandma! Speed limit's 35 here!" Sasha shouted at the car in front of her that she was tailgating.

Sasha's phone dinged as she pulled up to a stop sign. She pulled out her phone to check it.

"Um, Sasha, you shouldn't be doing that."

"We have to pick Melanie up," Sasha said, ignoring Boo's remark. She put her phone down and took a left toward Melanie's house.

There was no more conversation until they reached Melanie's house. After honking the horn, Melanie came out of her house and opened up the car's backseat. She moved Boo's dance bag over, threw her bag on top, and got in. Sasha's put the car in reverse and sped off to the dance studio.

"Good morning! So I would have had a ride, but Charlie overslept and refused to bring me and,"

"No offense, Melanie, but I don't care," Sasha said rudely, cutting Melanie off mid-sentence.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood." Melanie leaded forward to Boo, "What's her problem?"

Boo just shrugged and the car ride returned to silence. Sasha turned left into the dance studio parking lot and parked the car. The three climbed out of the car, grabbed their dance bags, and prepared for a long day of ballet.

"_Maybe Sasha won't insult me today. She hasn't said a word yet, but at the same time she looks ready to explode. I honestly don't know how much more of her attitude I can take. She hates me. She bullies me, and I can't take it. Sasha just hates me," _Boo thought.

"_She's amazing and she clearly doesn't know. She doesn't know what she does to me. She doesn't know that I'm completely in love with her. Why can't I tell her? What the hell is stopping me? Boo, I'm completely in. No. Boo, I like you. There, just four words. I have to tell her. I promise. I can't let her walk out on me like my mother," _Sasha thought.

* * *

**More to come! Please REVIEW! It takes 30 seconds and means so much!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**~Kelly :)**


End file.
